


Starbucks Thy name is Zoltar

by mabmon



Series: Zoltar Speaks [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Felicity is sassy before her morning coffee, Gen, Oliver is confused, She also rambles more, Zoltar may be a thing, also Merlyn Global IS LuthorCorp, and awed, and has zero filter, no one will convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabmon/pseuds/mabmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen decides to stop and get tea. He should’ve known that walking into a Starbucks would be a game changer. The last time he was there he decided to go on an impromptu boat trip.</p>
<p>The one where pivotal moments in Oliver’s life always seem to occur in coffee shops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Thy name is Zoltar

**Author's Note:**

> Zoltar is a reference to the Tom Hanks movie Big. As I was typing this up I totally decided that I needed to write up each pivotal moment that Oliver has in coffee shops and now I have quite a few ideas. So be on the lookout for future installments!

“Excuse me.”  


He turns at the unexpected voice.  


“Down here.”  


The voice is definitely female.  


His eyes lower and he is met with shiny blonde hair. As he looks down further he locks on the blue gaze behind thick rimmed black glasses sitting under a sarcastically raised brow.  


“Yes?”  


His thoughts immediately start running wild. ‘Shit, do I know her? Does she know me? Did I sleep with her and don’t remember it? Crap. She’s pretty but I haven’t gotten drunk enough to forget a face in a long time. Does she recognize me? No, she doesn't seem to know who I am.’  


Just as he’s working himself up to apologize or try to charm her before things can escalate, he’s been on the receiving end of a woman going from zero to sixty more times than he cares to recall, she speaks.  


“I was just wondering if you were planning on ordering something. You know, before the caffeine deprived individuals behind us decide you’re an ancient scourge sent from the bowels of hell or Merlyn Global, it is the third Tuesday of the month after all and I’d take those odds to the track, to stand in the way of our consumption of overpriced coffee in a diabolical plot to take over Starling City at…” she looks down at the watch on her wrist, “6:13 in the morning. I should warn you that if that’s indeed the case I’m much closer and have been known to be deceptively vicious.”  


She must see his complete and utter confusion, ‘Did she even take a breath through all that?’ he thinks awed, because all the pretty blonde says is “Just a heads up.”  


His reply, whatever one says when confronted with implicit threats of violence by tiny blondes, is cut off by the annoyed harrumphs and pointed coughs from the aforementioned deprived caffeine patrons some of which are beginning to stare.  


He glances back at the woman and she smiles like she didn’t just imply she could and would take him down. He turns to look at the man behind the counter who can’t be bothered with even an attempt at faking a smile and orders himself a tea.  


As he walks out of the shop and into the morning haze of the city all he can think is, ‘Welcome back, Oliver.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site and I haven't written fic in a long while so if I missed anything spelling and grammar wise feel free (and encouraged!) to point it out. Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
